prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Florence
'Florence '(フィレンツェ Firentsu~e) is the main character of Merci Pretty Cure!. ''She is a 14-year-old girl who has heart of gold as well as a love for ballet. Florence's alter ego is '''Cure Earl '(キュアアール Kyua Āru) and she holds the power of flowers. History General Information Appearance Civilian Florence has curly hazel-coloured hair left cascading down her back. Her eye colour is pink. Her outfit consists of a pink shirt with a black cardigan, and wears jeans and pink heels. Her summer outfit consists of a pink t-shirt with white flowers on the front, jeans that stop just below her knees, the same shoes and gold bracelets on both of her wrists. She also wears a pink flower clip. Cure Earl Florence has blonde hair worn in worm tails. She has two pink hair accessory on her head, one is a crown-like headdress and the other is a light pink feather. She has a light pink clover earrings. Her sleeves are puffy and attached to her black vest, a golden heart is attached at her chest with pink ribbons and her vest has two yellow ribbons with white feathery-like design. Her skirt is layered with a pink, light pink and white skirt and has a darker pink ribbons. Her arm warmers are almost reaching her sleeves and has a yellow lining with a yellow ribbon, her LovePreBrace is on her left wrist. She wears white high boots with pink ribbon and her wings are pinkish and is attached on her back. Personality Florence has a heart of gold and loves to help others out. She is friendly and loves ballet, and dreams of becoming a Prima Ballerina. She is good at both studies and athletics. Florence never shouts at anyone, which worries her best friend, Marceline, greatly. She is very kind and puts others before herself, so sometimes she can forget about her safety. Relationships Family For the time being, Florence's family is unknown. Friends 'Marceline - '''Florence and Marceline are best friends, and they attend ballet class together. Marceline is the second-best student in her school, while Florence is the best. Luckily, Marceline doesn't get too jealous. 'Amour - 'Amour is Florence's fairy partner. The two work well together, and Amour acts like a mother to Florence. Etymology '''Florence (フィレンツェ): '''Florence is a female French name that means "blossoming". The name could be a pun because Florence holds the power of flowers. ''Cure Earl ''means a British nobleman ranking above a viscount and below a marquess. Pretty Cure Cure Earl ' 'Cure Earl '(キュアアール Kyua Āru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Florence. She controls the power of flowers. She transforms with the phrase Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! ''and she can perform Pinceau Arc-en-ciel, which translates to ''rainbow paintbrush. Transformation Sequence Chocolate Waltz Attacks TBA Songs Florence's voice actress, Yano Asami, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Horie Yui, the voice actress for Marceline. Singles * City of Love * Pink Flower Duets * Blue Sky (along with Horie Yui) * Merci (along with Horie Yui) * Dreaming Friend (along with Horie Yui) * Every Piece of Happiness (along with Horie Yui) * Hearts and Hands (along with Horie Yui) * Love's Word (along with Horie Yui) Trivia * Cure Earl made a cameo appearance in Episode 8 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, then came back to the camera for Episode 28, and finally came back for the finale. * Cure Earl is the first Pretty Cure to be the only member of her team. However, a second member is going to appear soon. * Cure Earl is the third Pretty Cure to control the power of flowers, preceded by Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom and Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom. * She is also the third pink Pretty Cure to have blonde hair, preceded by Momozono Love/Cure Peach and Aida Mana/Cure Heart. * Florence's birthday falls on August 16. ** Her zodiac is Leo. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Florence Cure Earl Cure_Passe.jpg|Cure Earl in the sky Pinceau_Arc-en-ciel_01.png|Cure Earl attacking BeforeAttacking.jpg|Cure Earl's pose Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-17h09m56s169.png|Before summoning the paintbrush Cure_Pinceau_in_Episode_28.jpg|Cure Earl fighting a Saiark Cure_Earl_With_Continental.jpg|Cure Earl with Cure Continental Previews 1545689_1543946945837516_776300689667665980_n.jpg|Cure Earl preview Disclaimer The original character belongs to Toei Animation. The attack and her design also belongs to Toei Animation. Everything else, however, was created by Kobayashi Tsubomi. Category:Cures Category:Merci Pretty Cure! Category:Merci Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Characters